The Hiroseki Group
by Neruu
Summary: A young boy is thrust into the infamous yakuza organization called the Hiroseki Group as the young boss's personal servant. Will he be able to survive the Hiroseki heir and his frigid personality or will the young boss prove to be his undoing?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters within it and recognize that they belong to the great Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Warning**: This story will contain yaoi which means homosexual relations between two male characters. If that is something you find offensive or disagreeable I advise you not to read this story.

* * *

><p>The snow fell lightly down into the streets of the western district. Hokkaido was cold during winter but tonight seemed especially frigid contrary to the calm atmosphere. But the cold didn't seem to faze the locals from attending the annual New Year's festival to pay homage to the spirits and peruse the many venders lined up for display. It was on this night that found Koichi Hanamura in hot pursuit of a middle aged fisherman who had failed, on numerous, accounts, to pay off his debt. He was a sorry excuse for a man who was loose with his words and even more so his money, but Koichi Hanamura had never failed a debt collection and wasn't about to start now.<p>

Racing through the stands he made out a clear view of his man when suddenly a flurry of red hair and limbs barreled into him from the side and knocked him clear off his feet onto the frozen ground beneath him.

"Shit! What the fuck?"

Looking down his chest he could make out the ragged form of a boy, no more that fifteen, sprawled out over his body. Making a quick glance to the direction of where the fisherman was headed he realized the man had gotten out of sight and escaped into the night.

"Dammit kid! Do you realize what you just cost me?"

Though slightly dazed the boy quickly assessed the situation he had found himself in.

"S-Sorry sir, I didn't mean to run into you. I was pushed. Honestly, it was an accident!"

Though no less annoyed, Koichi could hear the truth in the boy's voice. He let out an exasperated sigh and picked himself off the ground.

"Just what were you doing anyway? Don't you have better things to do than rough house in the streets? Where are your parents?"

A look crossed over the boy's face and he mumbled something unintelligible.

"Hah? Speak up boy."

To Koichi's confusion a look of what could only be perceived as shame painted the boy's face as he answered in little over a whisper.

"I-I, um, well I have no parents…sir."

The boy fell silent and avoided eye contact. Koichi was seemingly rendered speechless and felt a rush of pity for the boy course through his being. Just now he began to take notice of the boy's appearance. Aside from a scarf wrapped around a frail neck the boy seemed unaware of what kind of environment he was in for his cloths, in no way, resembled anything appropriate for the blistering cold of Hokkaido. He sported tattered pants that surprisingly only reached to his ankles and a short sleeved shirt thin enough to be considered as an additional layer of skin. Koichi found it surprising that the boy was wearing shoes at all. He was clearly underfed and undeniably cold from the unmistakable bluish hue of the boy's lips.

Suddenly the phone in his suit pocket made itself known.

Giving the boy one more glance, he looked at the phones screen and immediately answered.

"Yes. Hello Tousen-sama-"

"_Koichi! You're late! Have you or haven't you collected our money from the useless rat by now or what?"_

"Tousen-sama, forgive me, but there was an unforeseen complication in trying to obtain the money from the fisherman."

"_What? I want that money Koichi, his time is up! You will get it and bring it to me. Now hurry up before your job is in jeopardy!"_

-click-

"Yes…Tousen-sama."

Koichi hung up and looked pointedly to the boy at his side which earned him a severely guilty look in return. Knowing it was useless to argue with the boy he sighed and made to grab for his glasses in his breast pocket. Upon finding it empty he looked to the ground to see a pair of perfectly crushed spectacles resting underneath his right foot.

"Well kid, it looks like you have managed to cause more than one form of damage for tonight. What's your name?"

"Ah! K-Kurama sir, I am called Kurama."

"Well Kurama, seeing as how these so called culprits who pushed you are nowhere in sight, it seems you will be the one to pay for the damage in their place."

The boy's eyes widened in surprise.

"But sir I have no money!"

"Well then you will just have to work it off. Come along."

Koichi quickly grabbed the boy's frail wrist and dragged him back to his car, pushed him inside non to gently, and came to rest right alongside him.

"My name is Koichi Hanamura and starting tonight you will be working for us."

His mind set Koichi ordered for the driver to make for home and they road along in silence. That is until Kurama's curiosity became too much for him to bear.

"Sir please, I will do anything to pay for the damage, but exactly who am I supposed to be working for?"

Koichi met Kurama's questioning gaze with stout resolution and answered with five words that would change Kurama's life forever.

"Who else? The Hiroseki Group."

**A/N:**

Well, that was the first chapter in the story. More information about the Hiroseki Group and "Tousen-sama" will be further explained in the next chapter. I think, although I am not sure, Hiei will make his appearance in the next chapter also. I will just have to see how I want the plot to progress. This is my first time posting a story to so reviews of course are helpful and I do hope you found it at least a little entertaining. This is, again, a yaoi between the pair Hiei and Kurama but I do believe I will be taking it a bit slow at first. However, I am not ashamed to write smex scenes so those will be coming also. Also as I get more confident about my writing the chapters will get longer but seeing as how this is the first time I want to get the feel of things first. Thank you for your time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters. The credit goes to Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Warning**: This story will contain yaoi which means relations of a homosexual nature between to male characters. If that is not your cup of tea I suggest you not read this story.

* * *

><p>Tousen Hiroseki was a man of business. If there was ever an instance where something got in his way he would cut it down without a second thought. Ruthless, cold, and domineering to the core he ran his organization efficiently and without mercy. Today had been a very trying one to say the least. On an assignment gone wrong he had lost one of his men to a gunshot wound in the head, while others escaped with various lacerations to the arms, shoulders and chest. To say he was irritated was an understatement. On top of getting a rather unsatisfactory call from his right hand man that very same evening, Tousen came home with a scowl plastered on his face and pissed off as hell.<p>

He immediately called for a servant to bring him alcohol while he sat down, lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. Once the sake was in reach he took a long swig and ordered the serving girl to tell him the whereabouts of his son.

"He is still in his room Tousen-sama."

Tousen's already sour expression darkened and the serving girl flinched, bowed and excused herself from the room quickly. Tousen heaved a great sigh and let what the girl had told him accompany his already dark thoughts.

Hiei was Tousen's one and only son, and his constant reminder of the failure he created. He had made the mistake once of bedding a whore in the red light district when one day the stupid bitch had the nerve to push his spawn upon him. Tousen never saw her again but Hiei was always there to remind him as a stain on his existence. Luckily Koichi raised the boy mostly, and he never had to deal with the sickening experience of looking after a child. Hiei however, grew up to be a rather problematic boy. On top of not once making his presence known for the past day and a half, he had failed to acknowledge Tousen's orders to accompany him and his men on the assignment today to collect a shipment of new weapons coming in from China. If Hiei had been there the negotiations could have gone a lot smoother with less casualties. In Tousen's eyes Hiei would never meet his standards but the boy could fight, he would give him that.

Finishing his bottle, Tousen stood up and made his way to his darling son's quarters. Upon reaching them he slammed the door open and quickly found his son sitting atop his windowsill without so much as hint of recognition that Tousen had entered the room. Frustrated beyond belief, Tousen stomped over to where Hiei was sitting and back handed him across his face.

"When I give you an order I expect you to follow it." Tousen's eyes were steely and he regarded his son with a look of cool authority.

Hiei, no less fazed than before although now sporting a rather reddening mark on his cheek, met his father's stare with a firm glare. He wiped the blood that had accumulated on his lip and resumed looking out the window.

Not willing to be ignored Tousen grabbed his son's face and forced him to look at him.

"Answer me boy! Why weren't you there?"

Clenching his teeth in pain Hiei pushed his father's hand away and rose up to meet his stance.

"Che, I did not wish to participate in such a worthless assignment."

"Worthless? Those weapons are of the best quality, worth more than you have ever seen in your dreams! Your inactions could have cost me a fortune, and I lost one of my best men today!"

"Hn, don't blame me for your inability to look after your worthless servants more carefully. Besides, you don't care about anything 'as long as the job gets done' right? Why are you making such a fuss?"

Tousen slammed his fist into the wall right next to Hiei's head.

"That is NOT the point! We have an order here and unless you keep to it, let's just say you will find yourself in a very unpleasant situation."

Tousen then swiftly turned and marched out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Hiei watched his father go with barely concealed rage. Picking himself up off the windowsill he made his way to the bathroom. Noticing the split lip and already bruised cheek in the mirror he turned on the water tap and swallowed a hand full of water. Spitting out blood and saliva Hiei met his reflection a second time, raised his right arm, and slammed his fist into the mirror shattering it completely.

"Shit!"

* * *

><p>It was around 9 o' clock at night when the black Mercedes Benz pulled into the driveway of the Hiroseki estate. From an outsiders point of view the entirety of the estate was barricaded by a great wall, at least 10 feet high, which wrapped around the entire perimeter. There was only one known entrance and that was located at the front. Koichi stepped out of the Mercedes and motioned for Kurama to join him.<p>

The redhead was obviously frightened and more than confused of where he was, but he knew one thing for sure; that he was going to be working for the most famous yakuza group in all of Hokkaido. Needless to say he was more than just a little nervous.

Koichi regarded the boy's reluctance with exasperation.

"Oh come on, it is not that bad! It is not like I am serving you up as soup am I? Just get out of the car already!"

Flinching slightly, Kurama was quick to obey and made his way outside that car and next to Koichi.

"It's so big." Kurama said as he took in just how massive the estate was. It was a little domineering and Kurama felt one would never miss it if they were in a mile radius of it.

Koichi, however, look rather unimpressed and started to walk inside the gates, motioning for Kurama to follow.

"Well of course it is big. What were you expecting, that we all share a flat and one bathroom? Honestly! Hurry up and follow me, we must introduce you to Tousen-sama and let him know you are working for us."

"Tousen-sama…" Kurama looked at Koichi with confusion. "The person you were talking on the phone with?"

"Yes he is the esteemed boss of the Hiroseki yakuza organization and you will do well not to aggravate him. He is generally a fair boss, but ruthless when angered so be smart and never get in his way and you will do fine here."

Kurama didn't exactly believe Koichi's reassurance, but he supposed he had no choice either way so he would just make the best of it. Hopefully his debt would be paid off fast. Then again it wasn't like he had a life to get back to. With no definite home, a life of living on the streets, a life within a yakuza compound should seem like a step up from where he had been. Still, he didn't know yet whether to call this serendipitous occurrence a blessing or a curse.

Walking alongside Koichi, Kurama took in the surprisingly beautiful grounds within the perimeter of the Hiroseki Group. Unsurprisingly it was very traditional with a very serene garden that stretched throughout the whole grounds while the architecture retained its Japanese history and culture. To Kurama it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was like taking step back in time.

Too caught up in the scenery Kurama hadn't noticed where he was going until it was too late, and bumped right into Koichi's back. Providing a sheepish look to Koichi's annoyed expression, he let the breath he was holding out as Koichi simply cleared his throat and reached for the shoji door that was right in front of them. Walking in Kurama noticed a rather large man with black hair and a cut down his left eye. He was looking over some kind of document and hadn't even bothered to look up when Koichi and Kurama entered the room.

"Ehem, Tousen-sama I have returned from the mission." Koichi said with stout determination.

Tousen-sama neither looked up nor made any gesture that would have indicated that he knew Koichi was there at all. If Kurama hadn't known any better he would have guessed he was deaf. However after a few stagnant moments Tousen responded.

"I can see that Koichi, however, as we are both aware your mission was a failure. Which I hardly understand considering you were more of a match for that sniveling runt. So tell me, why did you fail?"

Tousen finally looked up from whatever he was working on and regarded Koichi with what could be perceived as cold indifference, however it was hard to miss the fire burning within his eyes.

Koichi neither looked frightened nor startled by his boss's frigid behavior, which was saying something because Kurama was positively paralyzed. In fact Koichi looked as if he believed himself to have committed no transgression or error in the mission, and met Tousen's stare with practiced civility he had learned over the years working for him.

"Tousen-sama, as I said before there was an unforeseen occurrence in the mission which hadn't enabled me to make a timely debt collection of the so called "sniveling runt," however my men have confirmed that they know where the man has gone and we can finish the mission tomorrow, if that meets with your approval?"

That static in the air seemed to dissolve as Tousen let how a heavy sigh.

"Yes Koichi, I suppose that is acceptable considering it is you. However make sure it ends tomorrow got it?"

"Of course, sir."

Tousen seemed to calm after that and finally noticed the redheaded boy standing behind Koichi.

"Koichi, who is this?"

Fearing that Koichi would tell Tousen-sama what happened and he would be punished, Kurama flinched and hid behind Koichi even more. Koichi looked at the boy and seemed to come to some sort of conclusion. He looked back at Tousen and came up with a lie that would save the boy's dignity. Not that he deserved it or anything but Koichi did feel some semblance of pity for the boy.

"He…helped me get through the crowds when chasing the man through the festival. He has been living on the street for god knows how long and I thought he might prove useful to us."

"Is that so…?"

Tousen looked at the boy again, or at least tried to considering he could only see a tuff of hair and an elbow, and considered Koichi's statement for a while. After about 2 minutes he came to a conclusion.

"All right Koichi, if you think this boy can be of use instead of sitting in the streets like trash, I suppose I cannot argue with you. See that he is fed and take him to the servant's house."

Tousen then returned to whatever document he had been reading and didn't question the redhead's situation anymore.

Knowing a dismissal when he saw one, Koichi called for a serving girl to take Kurama to the kitchens to get something to eat. After they had left Koichi turned back to his boss.

"You are in a bad mood, what happened?" Koichi asked.

Tousen released another big sigh and looked up at Koichi with much irritation.

"Nothing can ever get past you can it? It is a rather annoying habit don't you know?"

Koichi was not to be deterred. An unhappy boss was trouble for all and he was not going to be the one to deal with his temper tantrums. It was best to nip it in the bud.

"What. Happened?"

Tousen then slapped the pen he was holding onto his desk in frustration.

"It's Hiei alright? Are you happy now?"

Seemingly more pleased and holding an air of arrogance Koichi prodded some more.

"And just want did Hiei-sama do to make you so agitated, other than breathe air he is not permitted to without your permission."

Tousen let out a growl at Koichi's audacity and stood up to face his right hand man.

"Do not blame this on me. That child holds no respect for me and walks the Earth as if he owns it, which he in no way does seeing as how he has done nothing worthy of greatness in his 17 years of life I gave to him. He should be grateful!"

"He is your son Tousen-sama! You cannot keep patronizing and judging him because he was unplanned! He is exactly like you and do so will only push him to disobey you more, you know this."

"I gave him an order as the boss of this organization and his father! He should have followed orders like he was supposed to, instead he sits in his room like a pouting 2 year old and you expect me to see him on equal ground as I?"

Koichi was getting irritated. Tousen was no doubt a man of greatness within the yakuza but just like Hiei, he was thickheaded and to prideful for his own good. This argument had been going on ever since Hiei was able to walk and it was getting old.

"Tousen-sama you cannot gain his respect for your position if you do not show any behavior that warrants it. You of all people should know that respect for someone is not given, it is earned! I would have thought had learned that by now."

Knowing he lost this particular battle Tousen flopped back down to his seat and pulled out a pipe to smoke.

"What do you expect me to do? The boy will not listen to me. He has never listened to me."

"Only because you have never given any room for him to think for himself, however you are right in that he cannot stay up in his room all the time. It is unhealthy as it is an embarrassment. So here it was I propose we do."

Tousen looked up at Koichi curiously.

"And what would that be, pray tell?"

Knowing that he had won his childish boss over Koichi went in for the killing blow.

"Seeing as how both you and the young boss are so similar it is safe to assume that left alone you will only doom us all with your stupidity and pigheadedness."

"Oi! I can take ca-"

"It is to my knowledge that I am your right hand man and personal secretary for the sole purpose of keeping you on time and from doing something completely idiotic. So the most logical answer for Hiei-sama's situation is to find somebody who can follow him constantly and to make sure he keeps to a schedual, and follows orders."

"That will just piss him off even more and you know it! Who in the world would be able to control Hiei?"

"Well I am not so naïve to think that it will happen overnight but with the right kind of person you might see a change in Hiei yet."

Tousen seemed very confused. No one in their right mind would want to spend all of his time with Hiei. The kid was a brat!

"What kind of person? Who did you have in mind?"

Koichi paused for a minute and then a knowing smirk appeared on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:

Well here is the second chapter :D~

Thank you to all those who read, reviewed, or just passed by my story. It was a great boost of confidence which I greatly needed. So I felt I owed it to you to upload the second chapter sooner than intended. I have to say that I am having a lot of fun writing this so far. Probably too much since I think about it during school when I should be doing work (haha) but oh well. Again thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Warning:** This fanfic will contains two male characters having homosexual relations. Meaning malexmale. If this in anyway offends you I suggest you stop reading.

* * *

><p>Kurama was led down a dimly lit hallway but the girl directing him seemed to know exactly where she was going so he did not mind so much. She was, however, a very talkative young girl who never seemed to stop for breath. Kurama was not used to straight on interaction with other people; it had been so long. However the girl, Mayumi, seemed cheerful enough albeit a little ditzy, but Kurama didn't mind. He was so caught up in his internal perception of Mayumi that he almost missed the question direction at him.<p>

"Ara? Did you hear me Kurama-san?" Mayumi asked, her nose almost touching his as she scrutinized him till he gave her an answer.

"E-eh? Um no, gomen."

"Meh! How rude Kurama-san! Anyway you don't seem to be familiar with working for a yakuza group, are from some secret agency, undercover so you can get the latest scoop on our 'Mr. Sexy' boss-sama? Sugoi! That is so cool Kurama-san. In case you needed it for your story he and I are having a secret affair." Mayumi paused to giggle for a second, "Ah~ never mind that is private!"

After that she turned around and started her merry jaunt down to the kitchens again. Kurama, a little taken aback by the sudden, not to mention, random outburst blinked a few times before moving to follow her.

"You know Kurama-san, There are these really good pies that only guests can eat but don't worry you can steal some if nobody's looking, he he, they never suspect a thing. Isn't that silly of them? Well, I suppose they have 'more important' things to worry about don't you?" Mayumi turned her head back slightly to look at Kurama for his answer.

"U-uh, I…suppose."

"See see, I knew you would agree he he, but just remember if you steal any pies make sure to grab me one as well since I gave you the tip hahaha."

Of course Kurama would never be caught dead stealing from anyone, much less a yakuza household, due to past attempts gone horribly wrong, but he wasn't about to start an argument with the girl since it seemed and little push would set her off.

Mayumi then turned in a warmly lit room that obviously resembled a well furnished kitchen. It was very clean and even had pots that hung from the ceiling. It wasn't too hot or cold either which was very pleasing.

"Tada! Here we are! Hmm let's see what we have for leftovers for you~"

The energetic girl then began rifling through the refrigerator making all kinds of noise in doing so. Kurama flinched every time he heard clanks and clangs and what sounded like glass breaking, however he stood there patiently waiting for his meal gratefully.

Suddenly the shoji door to the behind them flew open and a middle aged woman was standing in the doorway leaking a deadly aura with her face hidden from view as her head was hanging down next to her breast.

"Ma-yu-mi-chan…" The woman uttered in the most eerie voice Kurama had heard in all his life.

The woman's head then snapped up, her face the absolute picture of rage.

"What do you mean by raiding my kitchens in the middle of the freaking night? When will your gluttonous habits cease? You're going to get super fat when you hit 25 and then I will be the one laughing!"

"Ara? Oh Fumi-san! Ohayo~" Mayumi greeted, along with a little wave.

"Ohayo? It's the middle of the night and don't you smile at me; you woke me up!"

"Yes, you have woken up so 'Ohayo' hehe."

The woman or 'Fumi-san' stood there looking at Mayumi with rage and irritation, however she let out a very long breath and all her tension seemed to evaporate.

"What am I going to do with you? Honestly though child what are you doing here at this hour?"

"But Fumi-saaan, I had to get Kurama-san food. He was finally found yesterday washed ashore after being out at sea totally worn out and just skin and bones. I mean look!"

Mayumi then proceeded to poke and prod at Kurama's side to emphasize the slight protrusion of his ribcage. Fumi-san scrutinized Kurama for a split second and without a second thought went to turn on the stove.

"Kurama-san eh? Have you eaten anything remotely close to being solid in the last week or so? Honestly! I could fold you in half if I wanted to!" Fumi-san said while she put two fish into a pan to be roasted. "Mayumi get the boy some rice will you? If he hasn't eaten in days, which seems to be the case, he won't do so well with such extravagant food we have to give a nice simple meal."

"Yes Fumi-san!"

Not wanting to be an imposition Kurama quickly spoke up.

"Ah no Fumi-san, anything is fine really. I don't want to be a bother."

Fumi-san paused in her work and turned to look at Kurama with stout resolution.

"Ah, 'you do not want to be a bother' eh? Well how bothersome do you think it will be if your stomach refuses the first meal it has had in days and you end up becoming sick? I suppose that would just be a walk in that park for us eh? Don't be foolish boy and take some kindness offered to you." Fumi-san then turned back around without another word.

"Don't worry Kurama-san you will be able to eat really tasty food soon. Ah, once your stomach can handle it of course hehe. Oh and don't mind Fumi-san she is just a mother hen." Mayumi said as she resumed cooking the rice and began humming.

Tasty food or a home cooked meal. Kurama couldn't remember the last time he had had either. Kindness was not something that came easy on the streets. Especially to those who were desperate. Five years he had come on gone and not one person seemed to notice or did not want to notice a young boy with nothing more that the clothes on his back. After a while he had learned to accept that people just did not want to acknowledge the idea of poverty within their town. He had never blamed them though; not even once.

Kurama was brought out of his reverie by a slap to the head. Slightly dazed he looked back up to meet an annoyed Fumi-san.

"Ku-ra-ma! Listen to me when I speak you! You will not waste this precious food that I have made for you, now eat!"

Kurama looked towards the table and noticed the best roast fish he had ever seen along with a healthy portion of steamed rice and cup of steaming tea. It was simple, but it was made with the hearts of these two women. There were no words to describe the amount of gratitude he was feeling at that moment so he settled for a mumbled 'thank you' and sat down.

"Ha ha ha. There we go just eat up and don't say another word. Oh forgive I did not properly introduce myself. My name is Fumie Ito and I am the cook as well as the person who runs this place and don't let Koichi tell you any differently! You may call me Fumi-san. Ask me for anything but I expect to you work hard eh?"

"Uh yes Fumi-san I promise."

"Ha ha that's all I need to know. Now we need to find you some night clothes and hopefully some better kept clothes to replace the ones you are wearing but we can do that tomorrow. I have to tell you though they will only be work clothes, but they are clean, which is more than I can say for the ones you are wearing."

"But I-"

"What did I tell you earlier? Now stop arguing and finish your dinner." Fumi-san then picked up a newspaper and started reading it. Kurama continued his dinner while Mayumi hummed in the background while playing with a piece of her kimono.

After he was finished Fumi-san led him to a store room where there were cabinets that held spare sets of clothes for the workers. After several attempts of making Kurama stretch out his arms so she could determine the fit she finally settled on dark blue yukata for his night clothes. It was clean, soft and smelt of jasmine. Kurama liked it very much.

"It is a little bit big but once you fatten up a bit I imagine it will be quite snug. When it gets dirty you need to take it down to Nanako for cleaning. If it somehow becomes damaged tell me and I will replace it understood?" Fumi-san looked to Kurama questioningly.

"Yes Fumi-san, thank you. I will do my best to keep them it in shape."

"That'll do. Now everyone else is asleep in the sleeping quarts and it would be rude to wake them, so you will sleep in my quarters tonight. Mine are separate and near the kitchen due to me having to get up earlier than everyone else to prepare meals."

"Ah that's fine Fumi-san thank you." Kurama replied with a smile.

"Enough of that, now come on I am tired." Fumi-san then began to walk to the door when suddenly it was thrust open and Koichi appeared in the doorway.

* * *

><p><em>Koichi and Tousen after we left off.<em>

"Well Koichi who is this great person you had in mind that has the ability to reign in my son?" Tousen asked, his voice laced with sarcasm and disbelief.

"Well, I suppose, it is more of a gamble really." Koichi said almost like he was speaking to himself.

"A gamble? Come now Koichi I thought you had found someone with this great ability."

"Now now, you said yourself that Hiei does not respond to people confronting him head on. He will not listen to someone who confronts him violently. Maybe if we introduce someone who is passive to him he may come around." Koichi said thoughtfully.

"Passive? Oh that's good Hiei will walk all over him!"

"That is why I say it is a gamble! Let us see how this experiment plays out before we determine how Hiei will act."

Tousen sighed but he realized he was running out of options in dealing with Hiei. How bad could this proposed experiment be? The little patience he had to begin with was wearing thin.

"Alright, alright Koichi you may carry on with your experiment but suppose it doesn't work out? You know I am a man who does not just blindly jump in without considering all possible outcomes." Tousen leaned back and waited for Koichi's answer.

"Well I suppose if this does not work then you may do whatever you want with Hiei, send him away or kick him out I don't care seeing as how I know I will not lose." Koichi answered in a challenging tone and regarded Tousen with a smirk.

"Hmm since you are so confident why don't we make a bet Koichi? I could use some entertainment. If you win, and Hiei and your proposed magic worker get along and help fix his attitude, what is it that you would like as a prize?"

"Hmm, that is very bold of someone who is going to lose. But I suppose if I had to choose I would require a week's vacation to a hot spring resort and for you to organize your filing cabinets."

At this Tousen cringed. He had not organized his filing cabinets in months as Koichi said it was beneath him to do it.

"Well since you are asking for the impossible, if I win along with free will over Hiei I require you to take over bathroom duty for the servants for a week, still confident in your assessment of this supposed person?" Tousen lifted an eyebrow teasingly.

"Hmph, just you watch. I hope you have a system already thought up to save you some time for you inevitable duty."

"Ha ha ha we shall see Koichi, now tell me already who is this person!"

Koichi turned fully to look at Tousen's face head on.

"That boy I brought to you just a moment ago. His name is Kurama and I believe that his nature might mellow out the young boss."

"You are staking everything on a boy you just picked up on the street a moment ago? You don't even know what he is like!" Tousen couldn't believe that Koichi could be this deluded, I mean no one could know a person's qualities in just a few hours.

"Don't be ridiculous! I am an excellent judge of character. And I have the upper hand in that he is indebted to us. I can teach him how to do the job and by my observations he is a sweet boy with a great deal of bad luck. Now stop questioning my methods and let me go inform him of the new burden on his shoulders."

"Fine, fine go and inform the miracle worker. But don't say I didn't warn you if it all blows up in your face." Tousen said with a chuckle.

"Oh I'll remember when I am chest deep in relaxing hot spring water. Now if you'll excuse me."

And with that Koichi left his boss to go find his young charge.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the present<em>

"Koichi! It is the middle of the night, so don't go banging doors open like no one is trying to sleep!" Fumi-san chastised.

"Enough with your frivolities woman, Mayumi informed me as I passed the kitchen that you had taken Kurama here to be fitted for clothing. I must speak with him."

Koichi then spotted Kurama a few feet behind Fumi-san and turned to speak to him.

"I am here to inform you that you will not be partaking in the daily duties that the other servants do."

Kurama seemed startled at this. He did not want to be fired from a job he had not even started yet. Besides how was he supposed to pay of his debt?

"Um Koichi-san what do you mean? I thought that was why you brought me here."

Koichi let loose a little chuckle at this and answered back.

"Ah, forgive me what I mean is that I am assigning you a different job for you to complete."

"What kind of job? I am afraid I have very much experience. The only other job I have had before was a delivery boy for an auntie that sold flowers in the spring."

"Do not worry about that. Starting tomorrow I am to begin instructing you in this particular job."

Fumi-san who had been regarding the conversation in silence spoke up.

"Oh and just what job do you have in mind Koichi? Nothing too difficult I hope seeing as how he is only a boy." Fumi-san regarded Koichi with skepticism.

"Well Ito-san we will just have to wait and see on this one." Koichi met Fumi-san's glare with one of his own.

"Uh-huh, well do tell us."

"As of today Kurama is the new attendant to Hiei-sama." Koichi said with great confidence as if there was nothing to worry about.

Fumi- san dropped the clothes she was holding. And Kurama looked to Koichi in confusion.

"Ano, who is Hiei-sama?"

Koichi and Fumi-san both looked back to Kurama as if he had grown a second head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey everybody! Here is chapter 3 finally. I want to say that I am sorry I couldn't make it on Tuesday but the good news is that all my finals are done and I start my 5 week break today. So that means I will have a lot of free time to continue writing for this story yay~ Please review it is very nice to read them and it is a good way for me to indicate how well the story is going. Thanks!

Neruu.


End file.
